sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Jaxorden
NOTE: MewtwoLucario considers this page to be unfinished Jaxorden is a planet in the Andromeda Galaxy and where MewtwoLucario's upcoming Shardtracker and Shadow series takes place. It is the home planet of the Dragosaurs, Nega-Dragons, Barrapi, and other creatures in the series. Ecosystem Despite its red water and barren-looking landscape, Jaxorden is actually a lush planet filled with healthy vegetation and a large variety of biomes. The land is dominated by reptiles, mammals, amphibians, birds, and insects. Most of these creatures range from Dalmatian to dinosaur-sized, but insects are always smaller than the Hercules emperor moth. The Jaxorden oceans are mostly filled with fish and invertebrates, but there are also aquatic mammals and reptiles. The majority of the sea creatures are herbivores, but some are carnivores or omnivores. Continents, Oceans, and Notable Islands Jaxorden has four continents and five notable islands, surrounded by three oceans. Continents Lewdopartiunk Lewdopartiunk is the largest continent. It has a large variety of biomes, including forests, grasslands, and a tundra in the far north. The creatures living on Lewdopartiunk are often smaller than a full grown African elephant, though some Epics can be found. Uvarg Uvarg is home to the only desert on Jaxorden, the Syatned Desert. The desert covers most of the continent, making it unsuitable for most life. Cactus-like plants known as Thoryuns can be found on Uvarg. Trisej The most mountainous continent. Trisej is covered with high, rocky mountains, including the highest mountain on Jaxorden, Lunaraspar Mountain. Trisej's creatures are developed to survive the rocky mountains and naturally cold climate. Frezaki The smallest, coldest continent. Located at the south pole, Frezaki is about twice as cold as Antarctica. The only creatures living on the continent are thick-furred, fish-eating mammals, which range from lemming to polar bear-sized. Oceans Prawkili Ocean The Prawkili Ocean surrounds Uvarg and the northern and western parts of Lewdopartiunk. The floor of this ocean is known for having a rare mineral known as Gewlo Rock, which is a blue-green gem worth about the same as a diamond. Due to its rarity, mining is forbidden in the Prawkili Ocean to preserve the natural beauty of the ocean. Zavoqual Ocean Surrounding Frezarki, most of Trisej, and the southern part of Lewdopartiunk, the Zavoqual Ocean is the largest and deepest ocean. This ocean is home to a friendly female Sea Monster named Flipper, who often helps land creatures get to another continent. At the bottom of the Zavoqual Ocean is the Hacover Trench, which is three times deeper than the Marianas Trench. Xerxad Ocean Known for having many sea mounts on its floor. The Xerxad Ocean surrounds the eastern part of Lewdopartiunk and the northern part of Trisej. Its multiple sea mounts make the ocean very warm, especially during the summer. Notable Islands The Isle of Eternal Night A mysterious island in the very center of the Zavoqual Ocean. The Isle of Eternal Night is named for the fact that, no matter what time it is, it is always midnight with a full moon on the island. According to an ancient legend, a dangerous creature known as the Drago-wolf lurks on the island. Wetfoot Island A jungle island off the coast of Lewdopartiunk. Hidden deep within the jungle is a golden temple with a priceless artifact known as the Drakerpent Grail in it. However, only a pure-hearted Drakerpent can land on the island, trek through the jungle, avoid the temple's many traps, take the grail and live. Coalfire Cay Coalfire Cay is a volcano island in the Xerxad Ocean. The volcano, which gave the island its name, only erupts once every one hundred years. However, when it does erupt, it is said that the first one who lands back on the island becomes immortal. The Frozen Isle A giant, immobile iceberg near the north pole. The Frozen Isle was once part of an enormous glacier, but has since broken off and drifted into shallow waters. It no longer moves due to becoming lodged in a hole on the ocean floor. Isolation Island Located in the Zavoqual Ocean, Isolation Island is a small, quiet, almost completely uninhabited island. The island has flat, sandy beaches on its north and eastern sides, a rocky cliff on the western side, and an extinct shield volcano on the south part. Many plam tree-like plants known as Kakonaut Trees grow on this island. Category:Planets